


Wake Up Call To Your Feelings

by Lady_Fairy_Moth



Category: Supernatural, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Castiel In Love, Dean is Bad at Feelings, Depressed Sans, Destiel - Freeform, Dirty Jokes, Emotional Hurt, Frans Week, Fransweek, Frisk is an angel, Frisk is hurt emotionally, Hurt Castiel, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Male Frisk, Papyrus - Freeform, Protective Sam Winchester, Sam is in touch with his feelings, Sans - Freeform, Sans Needs A Hug, castiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 07:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13608525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Fairy_Moth/pseuds/Lady_Fairy_Moth
Summary: Day 2The crossover day prompt see most people aren't really getting the concept of a crossover day? It's the using other media you enjoy and combine them. But I have something a lot of people enjoy and love supernatural this would take place in that space of before the men of letters get involved as if they got two weeks before they intruded instead of showing right after saving the world.





	Wake Up Call To Your Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Author note oh did I ever mention I have a deep love of supernatural? I once binged watched all the seasons on Netflix. And I ended up shipping Destiel, and it does color all my stories in a way. So, I decided to make this as a one-shot if you want me to continue if you’re going to have to wait a very long while but if the readers demand more? I always deliver even if take half a decade and yes, I’ve done it ask me Harry Potter and twilight fic how long has it been since I started. Don't worry I have one rule finish what I start no matter how long also I'm watching this while watching future man. So, if there's a lot of comedy in this? I warned you all ahead of time. Now the key for those who need it, Sans is dean with his unhealthy eat the wit and the way they behave it fits the best Papyrus as Sam he has the optimist and healthy eating habits and the height and Frisk as Castiel, the angel you get it? Regardless I hope you enjoy don't call this a waste of time. I do know one thing I’m probably going to piss a bunch of people off by doing this since there's such a thing as fandom purist who really don't like crossover works.

“I don't know how we're supposed to do this without him Paps.” Sans was scarfing down a cheeseburger with same lack happiness And enthusiasm that he would typically eat his lunch with. He was upset and had been for a long. It seeped into the way he did everything he didn’t even sing along with the radio something he always did. Ever since the incident with Lucifer and Crowley and god taking off with his goddamn sister to create a new version of life somewhere in a different galaxy all of that was just another Thursday as a hunter. But Frisk was gone again longer than usual, and for his part, he knew how much Sans dwelled on the fact that Frisk had stopped responding to their calls. Pap had noticed that Sans was funk was getting worse the longer Frisk stayed away and for Sans after what he started murmuring in his sleep about Frisk. It seemed regardless of Sans won’t admit it, and it was becoming a rift that Papyrus just could ignore anymore.

Papyrus was a lot of things after what happened and one that had to become abundantly clear after not being able to finish law school and losing the love of his life and everything he and Sans had gone through. He became much more rooted in his emotions. More willing to see all sides of the coin when it came to the way things can be. Seeing all aspects from a less logical, detached way and more from the point of the way someone else feels. Especially when I lost my soul for almost a year that everything has become more evident that Sans and Frisk are in love with each other. And the next time I see Frisk I will tell him if Sans doesn't own up to this.

“You have to buck up Sans! Mettaton told me of a job he started, but he needs back up. I know Frisk isn't here, and he's not answering your calls, but he's been trying to get heaven situated and under some control. “

“Last we heard, Metatron left them in shambles and after the fall and the fact god is gone? I don't doubt this will end okay for everyone if the angels start indiscriminately killing humans until god comes back.” Sans said with this look of morose contemplation. It really would be in their playbook to do something like that they were ready to enact fight of Michael and Lucifer because they didn’t want the responsibility of watching over the world as God told them to do it's not like they would care about human and magical life anymore today than when god was around.

“Yeah yeah, your right I can't just waste my day away the world won't stop just because Frisk isn't here.”  
Sans for his part seemed to suck it up the best way he knew how. We went our separate way to get dressed and pack the few things we might need he got his shades and the particular mix cd he got with a bunch of songs dad liked. That Sans had become accustomed to playing whether as a tribute or he really liked it. I never asked, and I would one day when he wasn't pissed at me getting him to finally cut the bs and the tension I have to put up with. As I packed the suitcase in the back of the impala making sure the gear all here for the job. I knew I was going to say something, so I decide to say it now before we have an accident on the highway. There could be more opportune times, but he needs to get what he feels out of the way as soon as possible.  
“Sans be upfront with me here you have fallen for Frisk, haven't you? “  
“What are you talking about.“ Sans for his part jumped from where he was position in the car as he checked the radiator and he slammed his skull on the hood.  
“Come on we'll talk in the car. the job is in Minnesota.“ finally placing the last of the stuff we need in the trunk.  
“No Papyrus were gonna talk right now what do you mean I’m in love with frisk, I’m not in love with Frisk he's my friend, and he's like family. “  
“Come on let's discuss this in the car I packed our stuff please it's a long drive, and we can talk in the Impala and well worry about your romantic inclinations on the way there. “  
“Fine but I rather talk about this right now in the home base. We are going to talk about this Paps. you can't go throwing bombshells like that expect a guy not to be upset you talking nonsense okay?”  
We got in the Impala it was load with the essential and the weapons. Not really looking behind but looking forward.

Driving off with a gobsmacked Frisk standing behind the car. Who had been listening? The blush was rising on his face. More than once he’d thought of Sans that way, he thought it was just friendship. Or at least he had at first. The fact that he had saved Sans from the clutches of the pit. Singlehandedly got Sans out of hell and everything I’ve done for him, and he's done for me including defy destiny. I had been vehemently denying my feeling because it was easier than approaching sans. He's brought more one-night stands than I care to pretend to be comfortable with but there are moments I investigate his eyes and thought I should tell him only for things to become worse and at this point, I didn't know how I was going to deal with how I felt. Heaven had been me running from the problem knowing full well that I couldn’t do that forever. Well, no more next time Sans calls for me? We need to talk about this if Paps thinks Sans has feelings for me well his intuition is a lot better than mine.

“Can you please explain the so-called love I feel for frisk?” Sans for his part didn’t look mad instead look irritated at the accusation.  
“First before you start you can't pretend like you’re not bisexual I’ve seen and known you, and you confessed dating guys to me before during your benders, so being in love with Frisk isn't out of the questions. you can’t act like loving Frisk as more than friends is out of the question if you already know that liking a guy is the cards.”  
“It was when we went to Vegas wasn't it and got hammered on peyote and tequila wasn't it? I blacked out that night Paps and you swore you did too, you liar,” Sans for his part was resting his head on the steering wheel barely looking at the road but keeping it steady.  
“Fine I admit it may have been back then but what you feel for Frisk is something that’s been a long time coming. You two have a bond, and you two seem always to come back and try to risk everything for each other at some point one of you must own up to the fact. That the room gets so charged when you two get together, I feel like a third wheel Sans like I need to leave you two the room. Otherwise feel awkward about the fact the romance is thick in the room I need a knife to cut the tension. Please admit it to Frisk at this rate it might be the real reason Frisk hasn’t answered your calls and prayers. “  
The Last the saw Frisk had been at an all-time low upset and dispirited. He mentioned things he had to take care of things set things straight clear his head. He looked like he didn't want to go but Sans was on the verge and ignoring it or at least putting on the tough guy like he always does! Sadly for this, his mask cracked after Frisk left leaving it very clear that not only was it clear Sans didn't want Frisk to go but was upset by his departure.

The stopped for the night at motel south Dakota as the road where closed going into Minnesota as a fierce snowstorm was taking hold. Sans mind had been running for a while pap had gone to the front desk. Sans for his part started praying that Frisk would show up that he was ready to talk.  
“Sans?”  
“Look Frisk for the longest time I was in denial about everything and I know you might not feel the same way about me, but I love you, Frisk. When you not around things, seem so much darker and bleak but you being here, right now? You make feel like I matter. “  
Anything else that Sans was going to say was lost because Frisk had heard enough and kissed Sans right on the lips and Papyrus seeing the whole thing through the window  
“Sir make it two rooms, please. “Papyrus for his part had this relieved look on this face seeing them kiss and make up already.

**Author's Note:**

> Final Note: If this is any good let me know because an author assumes there work is great even if it’s not, and I worked pretty hard to give a compelling version of what's going on and that their relationship is one of them in love and one of them or that their romance wouldn't be complicated as a concept this took a lot out of me to write it up a lot more bold and strong to and fearlessness to help me publish this one even for Frans week. I hope that I can inspire others to take on the challenge. that's one thing I feel so alone about being a writer it's so isolating sometimes. and I wish more writer would come out of the woodwork and get into I don’t care of the quality it's more just a desire I have that sometimes I feel like the most passionate person involved in this is me. I know it's not true but it's how I been feeling ever since I notice that I have 40 fics and more than half is Undertale, or Frans related, and I doubt a lot can say something similar caliber. Regardless if you have the desire have at it. please comment and let me know how I did I’ve never written for supernatural, Frans sure. M/m my second time.


End file.
